Five hundred years
by The Wendigo King
Summary: In five hundred years the earth had went from horses to airplanes to moon landings. What more could it accomplish in another five hundred years? The Saderan Empire finds this out as it invades earth through the Gate in the twenty-sixth century. Witness the meeting of two worlds where one society can no longer even comprehend the other.


_Disclaimer : I don't own Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai._

Chapter 1

_Location : Inside gate enroute from the Saderan empire._

A cold chill at the back of his neck.

Count Formal shook his head slightly as he organized his thoughts. His mind had been full of a collection of hazy images for a moment, only his strict upbringing as a noble and his rigorous iron clad discipline as a soldier and warrior had enabled him to reclaim his consciousness.

He looked around him, the legions of the Imperial army marched at his sides and front, armies of the most disciplined cohorts led around him with the banner of the Imperial Royal Family fluttering in the winds of the other world.

He could make out among the troops, the orcs and goblins acting as the standard footman, their tough hides could take multiple arrows and slashes and stabs by the spears, swords, axes and daggers of their enemies. Blunt weapons were effective but the monsters were trained to fight against enemies with maces and hammers, with some even managing to get shields from previous fallen foes like bandits and raiders or even an unfortunate band that had happened across them. They did not have the armour of any of the human troops may they be noblemen or commoner alike and unlike the mercenaries they could not provide armour for the majority of the goblins. Though many of the orc chiefs were armoured in steel vests and basic helmets.

Next followed the demi-human troops, creatures as their name implied were half-human and half-animal in bizarre ways like some with animal parts, live animals like snakes as part of their body or as animals in human form, because of this they were once regarded as devils and monsters by his ancestors who had come upon the savage lands of the ancient continent from Alnus hill, they were an irregularity even compared to the enigmatic and powerful wood elves and dark elves that once ruled over the lands with their magic before the humans had conquered the territories they now called Sadera, Alguna, Mudwan and Ligu.

Unlike the orcs and goblins Formal had always had a deep sense of sympathy for demi-humans which distinguished him from most nobles who only saw them as a nuisance, a threat or a subservient slave race who were good for use only for work or pleasure. To Formal from the days of his childhood he had however always seen them as people. As an only child to the previous Count of Italica he had grown up without many peers and his parents were too engrossed in their duties to make time for him, he had grown up under the care of a demi-human nanny, a cat eared demi-human named Saleena who had always looked out for him, looking after him when ill and telling him stories. However she was disgraced and made to leave after being accused of theft of his family's jewels. The young Formal did not know the truth of the matter but that didn't change his opinions, he had seen the worst humanity did to themselves and others through his experience both in his territory when judging criminals and when at court when summoned and learning about the atrocities committed by nobles and their retainers as well the royalty.

He still shuddered when thinking about crown prince Zorzal and his treatment of his harem of slaves, of what he did to those poor women and children including the recent warrior bunny queen Tyuule who Zorzal had lied to and had still sold her people to slavery using her name. Though powerless before the crown his sense of justice made his blood boil, though like some others he had to keep that part of himself hidden lest it brought trouble to himself, his people and his daughter. Just thinking of Zorzal forcing himself on Myui was enough to make the man mentally retch, he could never forgive himself if that befell his daughter, so the Count had only taken to employing the demi-humans in his territory as his servants and putting them to work in the fields, he had made the law such that there was no slavery in his territory human or demi-human and Italica only relied on trade of material goods like spices and clothing rather than chattel. His daughter had also followed in his footsteps caring about her demi-human subjects and treating them fairly, hopefully it would continue after his death and once she had married.

There were some scholars who were even arguing to abolish human slavery for demi-humans which only recently has been taken seriously, though considering most nobles' thoughts on commoners, pleasure slaves of humans would still be a thing for quite a long time.

Over the last couple of centuries humanity had changed a lot, they were no longer scared little bands at the mercy of giants, wyverns, elves, dwarves and the various demi-humans that once populated the lands of ancient Falmart, they had vanquished the giants who once raided their villages bringing them to extinction, tamed the wyverns who terrorized them from the skies and now becoming the only race that dominated the sky aside from the dragons, banished the once powerful elves to the forests and having taken from them the knowledge of magic even founding great cities of magic like Rondel though they isolated themselves from the outside world devoted only to research though their spells and potions had made the quality of life better for the Empire and its vassals. And finally, the demi-human clans, tribes and nations were destroyed and their people made into their servants and slaves.

All this was done by humans, a race without magic, without brute strength and only blessed with their cunning and discipline. No race before them had done any of these things, no elf or dwarf had made such a grand and powerful empire, no demi-human had ever mastered flight and it was only during the age of humans that the entire continent was under one banner and in a state of order rather than infighting and chaos.

It was the single greatest achievement which with the coming centuries affirmed the superiority of the human race in the minds of the people who once knew themselves as something called 'Roma' the scholars and philosophers still argue upon its significance with most agreeing that it referred to the name of their ancestral lands, however some still argued even without any written evidence that it could be the name of some empire that the first humans had come from.

Of course the royal family of Sol considered it as preposterous. As it would mean they were only an upstart house from some pre-existing human power. Not that the power would be any significant considering how early records state how outclassed early humans were at a fight against the monsters that were now under their firm heel.

However with the opening of the gate at Alnus, looks like such notions against the royal family would be made silent after all these centuries as it could only mean the Gods were satisfied with them.

And why won't they be with the empire having built temple upon temple and monument upon monument in their name? This must have been an attempt to further extend their range of influence and let the Empire become the Master of two worlds, the world of barbarians that they were now travelling to and soon the prosperity and manpower of this world enabling the invasion of the other continents ruled by powerful kingdoms of elves, dwarves and demi-humans that were just too far way for their ships unlike the gate straight to the homeland of these primitives.

Some nobles including Formal already felt a sense of sympathy for what was to befall these poor souls unaware of the dangers from this strange gate that they would know nothing about while the vast majority of them were in high spirits talking about the prospect of getting new lands, slaves, gold and whores and increasing their influence. The opinion of the commoners were divided, while some of the soldiers including veterans felt pity for going to war with fellow humans rather than non human creatures that they have been fighting all these years, this would be the first conquest of human territory for Falmartians after the Saderan conquest of the now vassal kingdoms. However the Arctic War against the barbarian horsemen had taught the Empire to never surrender to anyone even fellow human beings even if they were barbarians. The name for the new world was already decided as Sol or Solaria with territories given in advance to several Dukes and influential Governors, many nobles were travelling with their families protected at the back in order to build their castles as soon as possible in the lands of Sol.

Upon seeing the dark corridor of the gate, they had initially sent a few scouts to see the other side and bring a live captive. The scouts had returned safely after two days along with a captive bringing relief to the minds of the Imperial army of the safety of travelling through the gate; however the world they had described was 'strange'.

They described the other side as only full of mountains, big mountains that glittered like glass under the sunlight. Green vines surrounded the mountains with trees of all shapes and colours growing at the top. Every once in a while strange noises would blare above them from the mountains, sounds like no living creature made nor like that by any instrument made by man almost impossible to be created as it sounded like a slower form of thunder. Every once in a while giant grey or black birds would hover at the mountain tops, and then leave faster than the fastest wyvern. It almost gave a fright to the scouts when the saw the first of them appear, even with their spears and arrows that thing was the size of a small house comparable to the wyverns, but no eyes and without any feathers? Maybe it was because those birds were blind that they always ignored the dozen armed men in chainmail? It didn't matter the lives of the men were saved and the birds floated above the mountains and moved across the sky without flapping their wings.

The next thing they noticed was the smooth surface of the ground, it was too smooth almost inhumane in its design which made them dismiss the possibility of it being a road as no one not even the mages of Rondel could make such a surface. They did not see any people humans or otherwise but weird lights filled the skies as the sun sank from the tree tops and even more bizarre from the sides of the mountains. When looking at the sky the scouts were astonished to see the moon of that world covered with red and white dots and its surface full of gray lines and black squares that puzzled the scouts. Even more strange was a giant wheel rotating and engulfing the entire sky; they had not looked all the way at the top of the sky during the day and had missed this. At this point they were scared and bewildered with the nature of that mad world after all in what world did wheels spin around the sky and the moon covered with red stars and black squares? If the officers didn't know any better it sounded like the men had gone mad in some hellish world but the sight of the bound unconscious woman in their arms made them reconsider, after all it was another world and the nature of magic and Gods including opening gates to other worlds still eluded the understanding of mortal men even the most learned scholars, profound philosophers, devout priests and wise mages. Even there being other worlds was difficult to comprehend for most people if not for the evidence of written records from ancient times of all races. They just set it aside as another miracle of the Gods and that they would learn the truth once they cross over to the other side for the invasion of Sol.

Meanwhile before Formal the officer made the scouts continue their continuously strange tale. The scouts continued how as they ate their rations and continued on their travels black and red boxes appeared in their vision, the boxes were sleek and metallic and they could see the light coming out of the boxes like glowing eyes. There were hundreds of those boxes and they moved at speeds far faster than any horse, deer, elf, warrior bunny and even apostles as they quickly moved across the smooth ground and even though they were almost touching each other but at the last moment they swiftly dodged one another. One adventurous scout had thrown a spear at the box, only for the spear to bounce off of it without penetrating it and the box continued onwards like nothing had happened.

Suddenly they heard loud buzzing sounds like those of insects, they looked up to see themselves surrounded by a swarm of bees and strangely enough for the rest of their journey the insects never left. Were those boxes full of hives in that strange world?

Just when they thought things couldn't get odder they came across the first human being in the other world. One of the boxes stopped and out came out some kind of animal, a headless four legged creature with a lone snout and with it followed ten more of those things in colours of yellow and blue and as their snouts were aimed at the scouts also came out the most beautiful woman the scouts had ever seen. She was human as far as they could tell, no animal parts or long ears but her beauty was out of this world which considering the place they were in they weren't wrong.

She raised her hands in a sign of submission and began speaking in a strange tongue, but the scouts couldn't hold it in any longer and launched themselves at the woman. After that for some reason things became hazy but the scouts could somewhat recall having their way with the woman and it was the best they had had in their entire lives.

The story filled the mind of Count Formal as he travelled atop his horse following his fellow nobles and as the winds of the other world could be felt more stronger as they reached the end of the tunnel and entered the new world.

What sight met his eyes he would never forget, all of them had come expecting barbarians like in the Arctic War instead they had returned to the world they only remembered as 'Roma'. And it only served as a reminder to why humans were the most feared race. It's because they never stopped progressing once they started. They had not only forgotten their past but had also severely underestimated the potential of human beings and what they can achieve in a mere five hundred years…and another five hundred years.

_Location : Ginza district. Japan. Earth. Time: Two days ago. Year : 2510_

The neural web was going crazy.

It started when a strange air pressure build up was detected by a couple of surveillance drones around Ginza, the information was immediately sent via the neural link to the intelligence agencies by the algorithm. It took a couple of seconds to verify via the available drones that some invisible large object had displaced some space in Ginza. After confirming with the science division, the higher ups in the military and political branches were informed.

Indeed a few minutes later a large object was seen by the cameras both on the drones and a dozen different surveillance cameras nearby and through the satellite. Almost instantly someone live streamed the images into the Augmented Reality (AR) lenses of everyone in the neighbourhood. Which in minutes led to everyone in Ginza sending the data to their family, friends and acquaintances all over Japan and very soon the entire world and beyond. Information travelled fast in the twenty-sixth century.

People all over the world stopped chatting with their friends in AR or paused in the middle of playing a very immersive videogame in Virtual Reality (VR). In the hours that followed massive debates broke out all over the neural web as human beings and their AI extensions discussed and shared ideas and concepts with one another speculating the source of the weird ancient Roman styled gate like structure in the middle of Ginza. Some speculated it was some kind of attack by a foreign power with the North American Union and its ally Japan hypothesizing it to be a new Chinese weapon, which with their current foray into the study of the creation of artificial black holes and quantum teleportation opened possibility of some kind of wormhole or teleportation device, though the technology of that scale being available or possible even with twenty-seventh century technology was highly unlikely.

Another possibility was some kind of extraterrestrial source as that gate like structure couldn't be something natural. This speculation was unanimously agreed upon by all people and the decisive algorithms on Earth both on the surface by the UN and the independent underwater City States, the International Orbital Ring (IOG), and the domed cities on the moon. And soon shared in a day by the colonies on Mars, the floating habitats above Venus and would also be shared by the mining factories on the asteroid belt in Saturn in a week or so, if the AI algorithms even bother.

Suffice to say, paranoia was at an all time high and potential doomsday messages were all the rage everywhere with even hackers attaching apocalyptic elements to VR rooms everywhere which was sorted out by quantum servers and algorithms in principle, which turned out to be the right decision as several bank accounts and even more disturbingly many real body controls were nearly hijacked.

By then all locals were in the process of being evacuated by the Vertical Aircraft above every mega building as everyone set their fear and anxiety levels at low and swiftly followed the directions given by both algorithms and the officials responsible for each community of the mega buildings.

Almost everyone shared a collective gasp or sense of disbelief and "WTF" esque thoughts when the first otherworlders appeared. They looked like Roman soldiers. Infrared detected them as real objects releasing heat. Except they weren't exactly like Romans as there were subtle differences for their clothes and gear even for scouts which could be detected by all professional historians, data algorithms and everyone who had played a Roman simulation before for History class.

They sent some bee shaped drones to collect sweat samples and saliva samples from breathing and further analyze them after one of the not Romans hurled a spear straight at a moving self driving electric auto unit used for transportation by people and goods around the city. The results came out as 'Homo Sapiens Sapiens' of European stock and other details from the DNA test in a few hours, though no one alive or dead shared the same DNA in any profile by the end of the twenty-first century.

Surprise led to bewilderment led to curiosity.

Seriously? Were these some kind of biological robots used by aliens to communicate possibly using old light images of humans they received from ancient Rome? Then why open in Japan and why in Ginza of all places? And why throw spears? So many questions and none made any sense.

Time travel? Too many unknown factors to find any meaningful answer.

At that point it was decided for a skilled diplomat to communicate with them. Their language wasn't Latin but some weird mix of Latin and a couple of unknown languages and different dialects.

Of course they did not send a real human being, rather sent a proxy android body to be remotely controlled. The question as to whether they were aliens or not was quickly answered after they attacked the proxy and started to engage in intercourse with it, it was lifelike in every way to fool the otherworlders. The pilot's mind was thankfully shut down as the proxy went into autonomous mode also acting as a sex doll and entertaining the scouts.

What followed was one of the most awkward first contact situations in history and THE most awkward one put to film.

The legged drones quickly tranquilized the 'aliens' who were sent to a secure facility by the same auto. Their brains were quickly mapped and their memories extracted by nano-robotic surgeons and interpreted by a number of different algorithms and modified humans working together using a quantum computer and looking at the sims featuring their entire lives.

Turns out to the entire world's worries, it was an invasion. Feeling : Horror. Dread. Existential threat.

Turns out to their worry and dread, it was an invasion by primitive humans from another planet with actual magic and gods. Feeling : Existential threat. Existential theat. WTF.

How much of it was fabricated and how much genuine? Maybe the not Romans were delusional zealots and the memory was playing according to their misguided superstition with reality being very different? Maybe the not Romans were brainwashed? Alien threat or a giant hoax?

Well the hoax part was wrong as the evidence was validated as real by all 217 countries of the twenty-sixth century that were member states of the UN including the observer state of the Holy See.

A series of decisions were made in accelerated 'time' within a classified VR room called the Time Capsule where a day was equivalent to fifteen minutes in real time, both human and AI algorithms.

The not Romans or Saderans as they thought of themselves were awakened in the exact spot with the android where they were captured without their knowledge. They were bugged and were followed all the way by tiny drones made of meta-materials that also made them invisible both to the human eye and the infrared spectrum which aside from getting information back home also bugged all high ranking officers and nobles that night.

The Saderan Empire had faced many foes; giants, elves, warrior bunnies and barbarians. But this was an enemy the likes of which they could have never imagined either themselves or their early ancestors.

At least one thing was certain. Interstellar travel for Earth (and its colonies) was no longer a pipe dream.

_Author's Notes : This story is basically my take on what a Gate set on a 'futuristic' earth would be like. Maybe my thoughts on many of the technologies and their ramifications shown here are too crazy or far future esque especially in regards to the extent of space or ocean colonisation and megastructures. I would like some suggestions or would appreciate any criticism for any mistakes be it grammatical, lore based or about my estimates on technology. I would just put it here that this story isn't intended as just another dumb fight story but I also want to explore some themes, ideas and the meeting of two cultures that have become completely alien to one another in many ways. If anyone wants more chapters of this please let me know. Thank you and that is all._

_P.S. My apologies to everyone as this story had got deleted a while ago. My computer also had some issues. Anyways this story is continued once more._


End file.
